


All Hail the Gossiping Knights or Sharing is Caring in the fair Kingdom of the drunk and the weary~

by Merlioske



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Docking, Handjobs leading to docking, M/M, Merlin Heard a Thing, Merlioske-friendly, Petitions Day is the Boring, Sex, Telepathy, Throne Sex, also Sassy babies are Sassy, also sex thing so duh lezzgo, and Arthur can't say no to his sorcerer's puppy eyes, and Arthur is so Bored, and wants to try, babies doing a sneaky talk, babies in love, did i mention there's throne sex, sex on the throne, thank the gods for his Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: Arthur does Not approve the words Merlin and tavern ever being uttered in the same sentence. as in, ever. but, when Merlin ends up bringing an Idea from said tavern? well... Arthur just /might/ be persuaded to change his opinion.orthe Knights gossip when they drink and Merlin's ears aren't just for show~
Relationships: Gwaine/Pervical (mentioned), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 236





	All Hail the Gossiping Knights or Sharing is Caring in the fair Kingdom of the drunk and the weary~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> so a lil chat in discord led me to believe our dearly beloved Merlin fandom lacked this Thing. so. i wrote a Thing.
> 
> Also. Dear Fervid, i sincerely hope you like. i've never written this before, so i'm all *fingers crossed* it reads okay.

_ Can we adjourn yet? _

_ No, Your Majesty, we cannot. _

Arthur bit down a smile, even in his thoughts, Merlin managed the long-suffering tone perfectly.  _ But I’m so boooooored. _

_Oh and you think_ ** _I’m_** _enjoying these_ lords _bicker about who’s richer and more influential? ‘Oh please, majesty, may I have the honor of kissing your royal ass first?’_

Arthur barely managed to disguise his snort with a cough. The lords, simpering before his throne didn’t notice a thing, too busy trying to out-do each other in their ass-kissing.

_ But then why can’t I just… _

_ Be _ **_cause_ ** Ar _ thur. The common people need their turn too. And they can only go when these… bigots are done. _

“…my lord?”

Arthur blinked and refocused to the lords before him. They had apparently finished their monologuing and were ready for his verdict. Which, Arthur would have been more than glad to bestow upon them, except, well, he had exactly no idea what their quarrel was about.

“Right, yes, I…”  _ A little help, maybe?  _ He could hear the stifled chuckle at his shoulder and sighed internally, there’d be no help ther---

_ Lord Dauwer. Give him first right. _

Arthur contained his surprise. That was new. Usually, his Court Sorcerer loved to see him squirm for quite a while longer. Apparently,  _ he _ wasn’t the only one tiring of the lords bickering however. “Lord Dauwer. I believe you have the first right,” Arthur declared in a steady, confident voice, having absolutely no clue what he had just declared. Oh well.

“Thank you, Your Majesty, thank you!” Lord Dauwer was bowing so fast and so low Arthur had a fleeting thought about the safety of his forehead, but then the lords were being shooed away and the common folk were stepping up.

_ Well done, _ **_sire_ ** _ ~ _

Arthur stifled a snort.  _ Yes well, you do realize I have no idea what that ruling was about, right?  _ He dared a quick glance to his side, where Merlin was standing, a picture of composed interest on his face. It was truly impressive, the way he managed to learn how to do that as fast as he did. It had taken Arthur years and still, there were moments where he failed while his Court Sorcerer seemed completely unperturbed. In all honesty though, he’d look even better on a throne beside him. Or on the throne  _ with _ him… Hmm, now _that_ was a thought worth further perusal. Arthur felt a sharp poke between his ribs and grunted.  _ Would you mind? _

_ Would you focus?  _ Was the reply he got, and, granted, fair so...

As their people kept nattering on, the King of Camelot did his best to refocus on their issues, after all, it  _ was _ why they were there and it wouldn’t do to leave  _ all _ the rulings to Merlin. At least not while he still refused to sit besides Arthur as an equal.

~x~

“Leon, I believe we’re done for the day,” Arthur finally declared, after hearing Merlin sigh in his head for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“Your Majesty,” the Knight Captain nodded, looking relieved himself, and began herding the people out. Arthur was more than ready to get out himself, but a steady hand on his shoulder stalled his progress.

“Merlin?” The King of Camelot asked curiously, more than eager to retire from the stuffy throne room and into the training field for some nice, relaxing pummeling of his Knights.

“Everyone out.” The command was issued quietly, gently even, but there was no doubt in Arthur’s mind that there was not a soul that did not hear it. Nor was there a soul that would dare to disobey. A few moments later the heavy door swung shut behind the last guard and Arthur turned his head to his sorcerer, an eyebrow raised curiously.

“What’s this about then, love?”

Smiling, his lover circled around the throne slowly, a hand running over Arthur’s shoulder lightly. When he was in front of the King, Merlin leaned in and gave Arthur a languid kiss. By the end of it, the King found himself with a lapful of sorcerer and his wish for pummeling Knights severely decreased.

“I have heard the most  _ fascinating _ thing from our Knights in the tavern last night.”

Arthur’s eyebrow rose again. “Tavern? Since when are you frequenting the tavern,  _ Mer _ lin?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Rose, the barmaid, has a bit of a cough. I stopped by to check up on her on my way home.”

Arthur knew his face was doing that soft, smitten thing Gwaine always accused him of, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Merlin, being Merlin, noticed, of course, a light blush painting over his cheeks.

“Anyway, as I was saying… the most  _ fascinating _ thing…” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively for added effect, making Arthur scoff.

“Let’s have it then… What’d Gwaine fill your ears up with this time?”

Merlin chuckled in his ear, before scooting in closer and leaning in to nuzzle under his King’s jaw. “Actually… you won’t believe this, but it wasn’t Gwaine this time.”

Arthur turned his head with a thoughtful hum, granting Merlin access to more of his neck. “Oho? Who then? Who’s been corrupting my sorcerer?”

Merlin snorted at that. “Oh yes, because I came to your bed oh so naïve and innocent.” There was a soft  _ plop _ sound and Arthur glanced to Merlin’s hands quickly.

“Oil? All right, _now_ you have me intrigued, love.” The King hummed, his hands settling on his sorcerer’s thighs.

Merlin’s eyes glinted then, and generally, Arthur would be weary of  _ that _ particular expression, however… there was that vial of oil so…

“I heard about this  _ thing _ , see, and we’ve never tried it before and from the way Percy was describing it, it is supposed to be this---“

“Wait wait wait, hold on,  _ Percival’s _ your source?” Arthur interrupted incredulously and Merlin bit his lip as he nodded.

“Yes. And it’s supposed to be incredibly intense and amazing and  _ please _ can we try?” he asked in a rush, a pout on his lips, and his fingers on Arthur’s laces already.

With a fond shake of his head, Arthur bit down a smile and reached for the lacings of Merlin’s breeches in turn. “Doors.”

Merlin’s eyes bled gold. “Locked.”

Arthur nodded approvingly. “Noise?”

Another flash of gold and Merlin’s grin turned feral. “I’ve silenced the throne room.  _ Now _ may I have you,  _ sire _ ?”

With a quick gulp,  _ Gods he looks like he wants to devour me _ , Arthur nodded and was rewarded by the blinding grin his lover bestowed upon him. “What do I…” he had to clear his throat before continuing, “What do I have to do?”

Merlin licked his lips and squirmed a little on his lap. Then he finally managed to conquer the lacings of Arthur’s breeches and pulled his King out. With a happy little purr, he stroked over the length slowly, coaxing him into full hardness. Not that much coercing was needed, but still.

__ "Merlin…" Arthur tried after a while, but Merlin's was mesmerized, fingers running lightly over heated skin. Arthur grit his teeth, opened his mouth to try again, reconsidered. 

Reached himself, instead. Sneaked his hand into Merlin's breeches, wrapped his fingers around his sorcerer, earned a gasp, a stutter from the too-light fingers still running over his skin. 

He pulled Merlin out. Glanced up, trying to catch his eyes, gasped himself, when Merlin granted him a look, squeezing his fingers around him at the same time. 

"Let go,” he whispered and Arthur's mouth ran dry. 

He removed his hand. Merlin sighed at that, his eyelids fluttering and squirmed a bit more, making himself comfortable in his King's lap. 

He kept his gaze connected to Arthur's though, as he slowly raised the vial to his mouth and took the cork out with his teeth, before spitting it out over Arthur's shoulder carelessly. Intriguingly enough, Arthur never heard it hit the ground. Not that that was a high priority of his at the moment. What with Merlin, reaching down again, wrapping his fingers around Arthur  _ tight _ and stroking down. Arthur's breath shuddered out of him. 

Merlin gave him a tiny half smile. "Trust me?" he whispered and Arthur scoffed, rolled his eyes. Then held Merlin's eyes and bit his lip. Nodded. 

The oil that hit his skin was cool, felt good on his overheated flesh. Merlin rubbed it on the head, his fingers slow, patient, going round and round and round again. 

Arthur anchored his hands on Merlin's thighs, squeezed rhythmically, his eyes half-lidded. 

When Merlin's finger gently slipped under the hood of his cock, all slick and warm now, Arthur let his mouth fall open on a low ‘ _ Mer _ lin’. 

Merlin, who swallowed at that, dripped more oil around his finger and then pressed in with another, his motions still slow and smooth. Round and round and round.

He pulled his fingers out, slid his hand down the length of Arthur's cock and tightened his hand on the upstroke, pulling the loose, slick skin over the head of his King's cock. 

After a few strokes, he shuffled forwards, bringing his erection closer, then gripping it with his other hand. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Merlin, what---" he sucked in a breath, watching completely captivated, as Merlin brought their cocks together, head to head, as if in a kiss. 

And then he brought them even closer, swallowing as he did, lip firmly between his teeth.  _ He's nervous _ Arthur realized, huffing internally. 

On the tail of that realization, he leaned in and captured his sorcerer's lips in a kiss, licking over his bottom lip, coaxing it from between his teeth. They kissed, just as slow as Merlin had touched him. Arthur smiled and felt Merlin smile in turn. He pulled away, eyebrow rising in a clear challenge. 

Merlin's grip tightened, and as he pulled up this time, he didn't stop, until the hood of Arthur's cock covered the head of  _ his _ cock as well. 

Arthur gasped. "Wha---"

Merlin grunted, his eyes flashing gold and more oil dribbled over his hands. With a shuddering inhale, Merlin then gripped himself and, after a few pulls, pulled his own hood over the both of them as well. 

Then came the rocking of his hips, in tiny little twitches, as if he just couldn't help himself. His hands moving counterpoint over them both. 

The oil made everything slick, the precome pooling under the hoods of their cocks even more so and all Arthur could do was shudder out breaths and pull Merlin in closer by the hips, his hands squeezing and caressing intermittently. The sensation was _intense_ , quite unlike anything they've ever tried before.

Merlin's movements sped up, and he leaned in, touching his forehead to his King's, reaching for his lips with his own, but not really able to do more than just pant into his mouth, sharing breath. 

" _ Ar _ thur, I'm so c-close…" he whined, pulling at them even faster and Arthur groaned. 

"Mmm, love, me too, just, a bit more,  _ gods---" _

Two, three strokes later and both men were shuddering, their releases filling up the space between them. 

With a quiet moan, Merlin collapsed into Arthur's arms, the King leaning heavily into the throne they sat upon. 

It took a minute, hour? They had no real concept of time for a while there... before they managed to gather themselves back enough for words.

"... waterskin," Merlin muttered, looking between them and Arthur hummed a question, brain still fuzzy, thoughts still shattered. 

"Like an… overfilled… waterskin."

_ Not alone being shattered at least  _ Arthur bit down a chuckle at the lack of sense his lover was making. 

They sat, basking and relaxed for a while, before Merlin sighed, waved a hand over them and cleaned them off. 

With a grunt and on wobbly legs, he got up then, raising an eyebrow at Arthur, who was still sprawled all over the throne, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"And here I thought you were rearing to go pummel our Knights on the field?"

Arthur snorted. "After that? Please. As soon as I can stand, I'm taking you right back to our chambers for round two. Or three, depending on whether we stop by any alcoves on the way." 

Merlin snorted a laugh, almost brained himself on a step while trying to put his boot back on and sent a cheeky look over his shoulder. "Guess we owe Percy a thank you huh."

Arthur made a face and stood. "I… will think on it."

Merlin grinned. "Liked it that much huh."

Arthur scoffed, sputtered and then grinned right back. Gulping, Merlin kept his eyes on the gleam in Arthur's eyes and backed away from his King slowly. "Arthur? What are you doing? Arthur? Don't you dare, oh my gods!" 

But Arthur was already running straight at him and Merlin was bolting right into the corridor, laughing breathlessly and well… they  _ did _ make it to their chambers. 

Eventually.

Not for rounds either two  _ or  _ three however. Not that they minded. And if Arthur ended up demanding they pencil in another go of that new  _ thing _ sometime soon well..

And they  _ did  _ end up thanking Percival. Much to his embarrassment and Gwaine's endless amusement. 

Needless to say, Arthur's protests against Merlin's infrequent visits to the tavern were severely depleted after the experience as well. 

After all, one never knew what other  _ delightful  _ things one could learn from listening in to a loudmouthed conversation or two. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love, comments are life. comments are what keeps me goin'~~  
> *continues begging for validation shamelessly*  
> xoxoxo


End file.
